Amaru
Amaru was a character who first appeared in the tenth episode of the second season. She was the Queen of Xibalba and was possessing Kate Fuller's body. She was bent on destroying humans, Culebras, opening a Gateway to Hell, and resurrecting her original body so she may possess her true strength again. After performing a ritual with the Nine Lords' ashes, she regained her original body, but was stopped by Kate and sent back to Xibalba. History Amaru ruled Xibalba where the Nine Lords originated from. When the lords left Xibalba and went to Earth, Amaru followed and tried to hunt them down but she was lead into a trap and killed by the Nine Lords who subsequently consumed her body. Because her blood was too powerful to ingest, it was given to Celestino Oculto who then used it to create Santa Sangre. Throughout From Dusk Till Dawn: The Series |-|Season Three= In Head Games, Amaru is revealed to be possessing Kate's body and the one responsible for sending Calavera, The Skull Keeper, and Brasa to kill the remaining Lords. In La Reina, She also appears at Santanico's fighting ring, she tracked down Santanico in order to kill her. While Seth is fighting in the ring, he sees a glimpse of Kate's body. She then finds Manola along with Richie. Richie tries to stop Amaru by mind controlling her. Amaru revealed to be completely immune to mind control. She then proceeded to order the Olmeca to grab Manola from the neck. Santanico approaches and demands Manola's release. Manola then stabs the Olmeca and Amaru kicks her legs and grabs Manola's face as she extracts her soul. Santanico backs down and tries to speak to Kate in attempt of save Manola. Amaru kills her completely, snaps her neck, and throws her to Santanico's arms. Amaru fled after she saw her fight and successfully defeat the Olmec. in the end, Amaru was seen enraged talking to Brasa, and tells him that she should have stayed to fight Santanico. In Protect and Serve, Amaru appears when she approaches an ancient structure made of earth. She proceeded to touch the structure and managed to create an earthquake, all the while cracking the wall she touched. All the Culebras that were stripped of their venom appear in the mountain in back of her, and kneel before Amaru. In Fanglorious, Kate takes temporary control of her body and finds Scott. Soon after, Amaru fights her way into control again; and tries to kill Scott. Ranger Gonzales stops Amaru from extracting Scott's soul. When the jaguar warriors set a trap for Scott, Richie, and Seth, Amaru fights Scott, in her attempt to kill him. Both were seen fighting with swords and then hand to hand combat. When Amaru finally touched Scott, his special power appeared and protected him. Seth then came to Scott's rescue when Amaru took the upper hand, Amaru faked to be Kate and managed to touch Seth and begin extracting his soul. Scott then stops her and Amaru managed to flee. In Shady Glen, Amaru along with Brasa liberate a beast that contaminates the water, and if drank it makes the person dependent to eating human flesh. She also tried to steal a mother and her child for an unknown reason, but it was stated that they were innocent and they were unaffected by Amaru's water. Amaru was stopped and fled this time as well, but Brasa managed to take Richie with them. In Straightjacket, Amaru keeps Richie in the asylum where she first appeared in the series. She managed to get into Richie's mind and convince him he had to kill Ximena, Ranger Gonzalez, Seth, and Sex Machine. Richie throughout Amaru's control was able to fight her. Richie was then burned by his brother Seth to break Amaru's possession. In La Llorona, she attends a ceremony with culebras and is trying to be exorcised out of Kate's body, but this proves futile. She has a demon named Itzpa take Freddie's wife and daughter hostage to use in her ritual. In Rio Sangre, she meets with Tatuaje and lets him go do his work. In Matanzas, Amaru watches as her servants pour the ashes of the Nine Lords in a coffin shaped container and then later sees Venganza again. It's revealed that in a river of blood in Xibalba Venganza would bathe her and she removes Venganza's hood while she is talking. She asks if Venganza loves her, and she tells Amaru that master and slave cannot love each other. Amaru tells her she could be given another chance, but Venganza will not have it and rips out her snake, burning and killing her in the process, leaving Amaru with a saddened expression. She then starts the ritual, slicing her wrists with a short scythe and having the blood pour on the ashes while chanting, while dropping the amulet in the blood as well. Burt arrives and tells Scott to get Kate out. She appears and then faints as all the blood circulates all over the coffin. Before Burt can do anything, a blood-soaked arm erupts and rips out Burt's heart, with the blood slowly crawling out of the coffin. It starts to form a figure and when she is fully regenerated, Amaru's true self is seen, telling the people in the church to bow their heads. In Dark Side of the Sun, she begins her plan after regaining her body and fights against Santanico, cancelling out her ability in the process. She then captures and ties Richie up to use him for her plan. She then meets up with Kate again and challenges her. She shows hesitance when Kate challenges her with killing her, and she tells her that since she is a part of her, they are inseparable and that she should surrender to her. She then threatens Kate with killing her brother or anyone else, and transforms into a monstrous form. She is then impaled through stomach with a stake threw by Santanico and does battle with her. She threatens to take them all to Hell with her, and both Kate and Richie walk through the portal back Earth. Kate then pulls Amaru apart, letting the arms of the souls she ate to grab and send her back to Xibalba, with her spewing blood and screaming while being dragged back. Physical Appearance When Amaru possesses Kate Fuller's body, her hair is dark auburn in color, whereas Kate's is brown. Like Kate she is small in stature and has blue/green eyes and pale skin. In her original body, she has dark brown eyes, black hair with what looks like a dark red colored headlight and olive skin. She is almost the same height as Kate, but a bit taller. She wore a black colored dress with lace and a high headdress. She also wore dark colored boots. She wears an amulet that she stole from Richie and Seth Gecko. The amulet was a light blue until she put it on and then turned black. Personality Amaru is ruthless, and she attempts to destroy both humans and culebras and open a Gateway to Hell in order to take over the world. She has little to no regard to life in humans, culebras or even demons. She shows arrogance about her power and status as the queen of Hell, making it known to Santanico that there's only one queen. She shows some sort of sympathy for Kate, but this can be played off as her not being able to kill her since she is a part of her and they have become inseparable. Powers and Abilities Amaru is an ancient Demon Goddess that embodies extraordinary abilities. Most of Amaru's abilities appear to be usable through touch. As Amaru grows in strength by extracting souls dry, she has utilized her abilities without the need to touch her targets. Her blood is so powerful that it was able to resurrect Kate soon after being shot. After Amaru restores her original body, her powers increased exponentially. It has been revealed that Amaru's original appearance is the key to open the doors to Hell. *[[Xibalba|'Xibalba']]' Rulership'- As the Queen of Xibalba, Amaru has absolute control and authority over this hellish realm. *'Immortality'- Amaru has shown the ability to retain consciousness without the need of a physical body. She has also lived for over 4,000 years. *'Soul Extraction'- Through physical contact, Amaru is able to "taste" and individuals' soul. While she is actively using this power, the victim's body enters a desiccated state, her and the victim's eyes turn red. Amaru claims that she owns the souls of their victims. Amaru also regenerates soon after extracting her victims souls. **'Accelerated Healing'- Amaru is able to accelerate healing factor by extracting her targets souls. *'Possession'- As evidence with Kate, Amaru and Brasa are the only individuals so far with the capacity to inhabit another person's body. As Amaru grows stronger, she has displayed enough power to control people from long distances. **'Consciousness Suppression'- While possessing Kate, Amaru struggled to keep Kate's soul under control. After Kate successfully climbed her way to the surface, Amaru finally suppressed Kate completely. *'Clairvoyance'- Amaru is able to obtain information about people by touching them. She has been seen revealing the information she receives with great detail, when she managed to hold a police officers hands and read his soul. **'Remote Viewing'- Amaru was able to see Itzpa's death from far away. *'Mind Control'- She is able to hypnotize an individual remotely. Amaru managed to persuade a cop into holding her hands, when she finally touched him, she was able to control his actions to a much greater extent. This power also manifests Amaru and her victims eyes into red. After restoring her original body and opening the gate to hell, Amaru's mind control was so powerful that her power extended miles away. She was even capable of controlling a hospital full of people and force them to kill the rest of the individuals in the hospital. Her mind control would have extended all over the world if she had not been stopped. **'Mind Control Immunity'- Amaru has shown to be immune to mind control. **'Telepathy'- She is able to speak through the mind remotely to her mind controlled victims. **'Illusion Casting'- Amaru created illusions on Richie's mind while he was subdued by her vines. ***'Telepathic Sight'- Amaru was able to see through Olmeca's eyes. *'Shadow-Self Awakening'- Amaru as the ability to awaken the darkest parts of a person. *'Enhanced Strength'- Her physical prowess has been shown when she was seen fighting Scott, a Culebra with super strength. **'Physical Endurance'- In her real body, Amaru's endurance is so high that not even Santanico was capable of defeating her. *'Geokinesis'- Amaru has displayed the ability to affect the earth, cause minor earthquakes, and manipulate structures made of earth. *'Resurrection'- When Amaru's blood entered Kate's body, she was able to resurrect Kate, as seen when she began to fight Amaru's possession; even after Kate had died of a gunshot wound. *'Shapeshifting'- In her real body, Amaru has he ability to change her appearance into a monster with green skin, and her hair transforms into tentacles. *'Telekinesis'- Amaru was seen levitating Scott in the air with little effort. *'Sun Replication'- Despite the eclipse, and being inside of a cave where the sun cannot enter; Amaru was able to create sunlight in order to burn Scott all the while she pinned him in the air. **'Pyrokinesis'- Despite still in Kate's body, Amaru was able to accelerate the intensity of the Flames while she was being exorcised. *'Power Bestowal'- By her own testimony, she stated that she gave Culebras their special gifts. **'Power Negation'- During her fight with Santanico, Amaru disabled Santanico's special ability, preventing her from spreading her wings. *'Weapon Creation'- Amaru has displayed the ability to conjure Xibalban blades from her hands and use them effectively in battle. Skills *'Martial Arts'- Amaru seems to be very skilled in hand to hand combat. She has been able to defeat Brasa, and stand equally against Scott. *'Occult Knowledge'- Amaru's knowledge was extensive enough to know exactly how to restore her original body. Weaknesses When possessing Kate *'Mortality'- When possessing Kate Fuller, Amaru was not impervious to harm. In true form *'Interruption' - If Amaru is interrupted while she is extracting a person's soul, the process will be undone. *'Kate Fuller' - While Kate was under the possession of Amaru, her blood was so powerful that it made Kate a part of the Queen; therefore Kate was her only weakness after Amaru restored her original body. Appearances Gallery Amaru possessing Kate.png A64ddef408b958add73c01f76636536d.jpg Ffb3bf015428f013af59507fc096fba4.jpg Abd808e858bb85bc0acc9e47b4c87354.jpg 6824140c931a9d55f04bd7391da13968.jpg 974be87d05e96c727234b22bd7870ae9.jpg Kate-Amaru S3E02.png Amaru 3x04.png Fanglorious.jpg Amaru's true form.png Name *'Amaru' is from Quechua origin and means "sacred serpent". Trivia *After being left for dead at the bloodwell, Kate Fuller’s body has been taken over by Amaru, the Queen of Xibalba, who is bent on destroying humans and culebras and opening a Gateway to Hell. To do that, she’ll use a menagerie of Xibalban monsters who will confront our heroes at every turn.http://www.elreynetwork.com/originals/from-dusk-till-dawn-s3/cast/kate-amaru *Amaru stated that she gave Culebras their special gift in Fanglorious. *Amaru wants to bring Hell to Earth making it a new realm. *She and Kate became one after the possession, which caused her being hesitant in killing her and that they were inseparable. References See also Category:Characters Category:TV Series Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Season Two Characters Category:Season Three Characters Category:Female Characters Category:LGBTQ Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Xibalban